


The Bruises that you Left Behind

by Amor (LivingInLarry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Breakup, Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Growth, Mental Help, Pain, Reunion, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Verse Couple, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInLarry/pseuds/Amor
Summary: Louis takes a new job which just so happens to be eight thousand kilometers away from his long term boyfriend, Harry. Both have to learn how to cope without each others presence, and learn to move on. It won't be easy and they'll be a lot of obstacles along the way, but they'll manage.





	The Bruises that you Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired by Lewis Capaldi's beautiful song called ‘Bruises’, and was created after my amazing friend, Anne, told me that I should write this so here it is!

 

_ Louis had it all planned out. He was going to surprise his beautiful boyfriend on top of the hill down the street from their apartment with an extravagant display of fireworks and some weed he’d gotten from his best friend Zayn. Harry enjoyed watching the fireworks explode and Louis enjoyed watching Harry smile and laugh in pure joy. He would go to the end of the Earth to ensure Harry was surrounded by nothing but endless happiness. Which is why he lived to set up small surprises for him, to be able to look at the blissful faces Harry would make. Louis loves Harry very much, even a blind man could see it. _

 

_ Which is how Harry and Louis ended up sat in Harry’s old black Ford Fiesta which had been hot boxed by the two, and sat and watched the fireworks go off in the distance across the lake. Louis had paid Liam a heap load of money to sit on the other end of the lake and light up the fifty fireworks Louis had bought the day before. He spent the entire day planning and setting everything up.  _

 

_ As the first fireworks went off, Harry laughed in surprise and looked over at Louis. _

 

_ “Really?” He asked him. _

 

_ Louis smiled and pecked his lips, “Yes.” he simply replied.  _

 

_ Harry threw himself over the console and into Louis’ arms, “I love you.”  _

 

_ “And I love you.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head lightly before Harry let go and turned his attention back on the colorful fireworks. He was absolutely memorized by them. It was like watching a child discover the concept of toilet training for the first time, pure amazement. _

 

_ Louis smiled in content and stared at Harry. He’d rather watch his boy smile than some cheap fireworks. Harry was the real view. All the work and money spend was worth it to see Harry happy. He’d go to the end of the earth to do it, no doubt about that.  _

 

_ An uneasy feeling settled over Louis as he suddenly remembered what had been in the back of his mind all week. Louis looked away and blankly stared at the fireworks.  _

 

_ Louis’ phone suddenly vibrated and he took it out of his pocket and saw a text from Liam which read ‘Is everything good?’ _

 

_ ‘Splendid. Thank you for your help.’ Louis replied. _

 

_ ‘Have you told him?’ Liam asked. _

 

_ ‘I don’t want to do it now. This moment is to good.’ _

 

_ ‘You should do it now Louis. Sooner rather than later. He will understand, he always does.’ Louis shook his head and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Leave it to Liam to always butt into everyone’s business, especially his. _

 

_ This caught Harry’s attention and he looked over. “Who was it Lou?” he asked. _

 

_ “It was just Liam,” he replied. “He was asking me how everything turned out.”  _

 

_ Harry smiled. “Well I hope you told him that everything turned out amazing. Seriously Lou, this is your best surprise yet.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pecked the back of it. A warm feeling spread across Louis’ chest as the display of affection from Harry. Even after four years, Louis was still affected by all the displays of love that his boy showed him.  _

 

_ “What about when I took you to the animal shelter? You told me that was my best surprise.” Louis laughed. _

 

_ Harry giggled and shook his head, “Well that was before this one happened. Although, the kittens definitely come at a close second.”  _

 

_ Louis smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and copied Harry’s action and kissed the back of it. “I’m glad you like it Haz.” _

 

_ “I love anything you do for me Lou.” Harry replied and took his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s snap a picture. I never want to forget this.” Louis leaned over and posed for the picture, opting for a simple peace sign and a kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry giggled and took the picture.  _

 

_ “Perfect.” He said. _

 

_ Louis smiled and leaned back into his seat.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe you did this for me Lou. Thank you so much.” Harry repeated.  _

 

_ Louis kept his eyes trained on the glowing fire. “I’d do anything for you Harry.” Louis heard Harry gently giggle and a warmer feeling erupted in his chest.  _

 

_ ‘You have to tell him’ Liam’s voice played in his head over and over again. Louis’ subconscious had been going crazy the whole week. Louis knew he had to tell him, but the question was how? How could he do it without hurting Harry? _

 

_ “Harry, babe?” Louis sighed and looked over at Harry from the passenger's seat. Louis noticed Harry's pupils were dilated from the cannabis they had smoked a couple of hours ago. ‘Maybe the bad news will come easier since he’s high’ he thought to himself, although he knew that wasn’t likely. _

 

_ Harry turned his attention away from the fireworks again, “Yes Lou?” Harry immediately perked up when he noticed Louis looked quite queasy. He had his lip in between his teeth, he was extremely pale, and looked as if he were in the verge of tears. _

 

_ “Lou hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me love.” Harry placed his hand on top of Louis’ knee. Louis shook his head and covered his face with the palms of his hand and let out a shaky breath.  _

 

_ Harry reached across the console and pulled Louis into his chest like he always did whenever Louis was upset which wasn’t very often. Louis was never one to break down in front of anyone, even Harry has only ever seen him cry twice. Once when their cat Mrs.Whisks ran away and the second was when his mom passed away a couple of years ago.  _

 

_ Louis was teased a lot when he was younger for multiple reasons; from the way he dressed to the fact that his father wasn’t in his life. As much as Louis claimed it had no effect on him whatsoever, Harry knew it did. It’s not easy being five and have little assholes taunt you relentlessly about your parents marital situation.  _

 

_ Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ soft fringe in attempt to comfort him and kissed the top of his head as Louis sobbed against his chest. The position they were in was uncomfortable, but Harry didn’t care. _

 

_ After a few minutes passed, and Louis’ sobs had calmed, Harry loosened his grip a bit and moved back so he could look at Louis’ face. _

 

_ “Are you ready now? To tell me what’s up.” He asked him softly.  _

 

_ “It’s not-I’m-” he started, but Harry cut him off before he got a chance to finish. _

 

_ “Don’t say it’s nothing. You just sobbed on my chest for five minutes straight and you almost never do that. Somethings wrong. Please just tell me Lou.” _

 

_ Louis sighed and rubbed his tears, “Haz please, I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” _

 

_ Harry frowned, “Why not?”  _

 

_ Louis sighed again, this time more desperately, “Because this is too much of a beautiful moment to ruin.”  _

 

_ “It’s just fireworks and some crappy weed Lou.” Harry answered  _

 

_ “It might just be fireworks and some crappy weed, but it’s fireworks and crappy weed with you.” Harry's cheeks flushed at the compliment from his boyfriend. “And it’s crappy because I got it from Zayn. My dealers is better than this shit.” _

 

_ Harry leaned in and pecked Louis’ lips lightly. “Please tell me. Nothing will ruin this moment, not if you don’t let it. _

 

_ Louis looked over and rolled his eyes, “This will, trust me.” _

 

_ “Louis please, please just tell me. I won’t stop thinking about it if you don’t.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand from his lap and squeezed it tightly. _

 

_ Louis sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his temples with his free hand before he looked over at Harry and said words he’d never thought he would hear from Louis. _

 

_ “Harry I… I’m- oh shit. Harry I’m moving.” Louis finally let out. Louis didn’t look at Harry, he was too afraid of what his reaction would be to the news he just let out. _

 

_ Harry was a bit confused because it didn’t seem like such a big deal like how Louis was making it seem, “Moving where? Liverpool? London? England isn’t a big country Lou, it doesn’t matter. I’m sure there’s plenty of jobs anywhere we’d go.” Harry replied. _

 

_ Louis shook his head. “No Harry. I’m moving out of England.” _

 

_ “Alright. Where then? Scotland? Ireland? Germany? Where Louis?” Harry asked, his voice sounding desperate for answers. _

 

_ “Harry I’m leaving Europe. I- I’m moving to L.A.”  _

 

_ “L.A. in California? As in The United States of America? 8,000 kilometers away…” Harry asked frantically, squeezing all the blood from Louis’ petite little hand. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry Harry. I- I had no idea they would offer me this position, and it’s a once in a lifetime offer. It’s so hard finding a good job in business that pays well and over there I’ll be working weekdays only, with benefits and- oh Harry I’m so so sorry Haz.” Louis’ eyes began to shed hot tears again. _

 

_ In that moment, nothing felt real. Time had stopped, and so had Harry’s heart. The fireworks going off across the hill seemed like they were a million miles away. _

 

_ The words that had come out of Louis’ mouth couldn’t possible be true. He wasn’t leaving. Louis couldn’t leave, he just couldn’t. Louis wouldn’t abandon away four years of their relationship, their beautiful and genuine love. He wouldn’t leave Harry alone. It couldn’t true. _

 

_ Louis would be 8,000 bloody kilometers away from Manchester. 8,000 kilometers away from Harry.  _

 

_ For four years Harry and Louis had been a team, an inseparable team in fact. Where ever one went, the other was always by his side. ‘A package deal’ everyone called them.  _

 

_ “How long have you known Louis?” Harry asked while he let go of Louis’ hand which only made the older man cry harder. _

 

_ “Only for a week Harry, I promise. I haven’t been sleeping thinking about how I was suppose to tell you because it’s been on my mind all day everyday for the past seven days.”  _

 

_ “Why didn’t you even tell me that you applied to a job in a whole other continent?” Harry asked, his voice growing louder by the second. _

 

_ Louis flinched as he heard the anger in his boyfriends voice. “I didn’t think I’d get accepted! It’s just as a shock to me as it is to you!”  _

 

_ “A shock? You have no idea how shocked I am Louis! You have no idea how I’m feeling right now!” Harry yelled back. _

 

_ “You promised this wouldn’t ruin the moment.” Louis whispered back as he wiped his tears away. _

 

_ Harry groaned and rubbed his face frantically, he struggled  to hold back that tears that were threatened to escape his eyes.  “Well I didn’t know you’d be dropping this bomb on me! I just thought you had went over your credit limit or something like that. Never could I ever had imagined this!” _

 

_ “This is why I didn’t want to tell you now. This was a perfect moment Haz. Just you, me, and the moon surrounded by the fireworks. I wanted this to be something we’d both remember for a long time.”  _

 

_ “You’re moving away Louis.” Harry shook his head and leaned back against the car seat. _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Was the only response Louis could muster up in that moment.  _

 

_ “When?” Harry asked _

 

_ “In two weeks.”  _

 

_ “Two weeks!” The hot tears rolled down Harry’s soft tanned cheeks. _

 

_ “Yes… the first week of September.” _

 

_ “Oh god Louis…” Harry sobbed out. Louis reached over and wiped Harry’s tears away and passed his hand through his soft curly hair. _

 

_ “Do you want me to stay?” Louis asked and Harry immediately looked up with wide eyes. _

 

_ “I would never ask you to do something like that Louis. Never.” He replied and looked back down. “What kind of shit boyfriend would I be if I asked you to stay in Manchester while there’s a whole career opportunity waiting for you in L.A.?”  _

 

_ “You’d be me boyfriend.” _

 

_ Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Your boyfriend isn’t selfish and he isn’t stupid. You’re smart Louis, so smart. You can’t tie yourself down to one place when you could do so much with your brains Lou. You have so much potential. I’d feel like absolute shit if you didn’t achieve everything you could in life because I asked you not to leave me.” _

 

_ Louis squeezed Harry in response. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for Harry seriously, the best. I love you so much.”  _

 

_ “I just can’t stand the thought of being so far from you.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Haz, I am.” _

 

_ Harry took a deep breath and sighed. “I love you. We can make this work.” _

 

_ “We can. It’s only 8,000 kilometers. Only an ocean and a few kilometers of land between us.” _

 

_ “We can make it work,” Harry repeated to himself, “we can make it work.” _

 

But they couldn’t make it work in the end, although they did try. The distance turned out to be too much. Five weeks into Louis’ move they had called the quits. However, they both knew that was far from the end they’d see from each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading the first part of my work! A very special thank you to my friend Michelle who proof read it for me. I really do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment with your opinions. I will attempt to update a chapter every week. All my love xx -Amor
> 
> My twitter is @/ LivingInLarry go gimme a follow xx


End file.
